TIMBER - Chapter 2
by femmefan1946
Summary: TIMBER follows two years after SHOPPING TRIP.


"How d'ya think we can manage this?"

"How many trees can you take?"

Mal and Pie settled down to figuring with the size of Serenity's hold against the size of the trees. They decided that by taking Year 23 and Year 22 trees which were not yet labelled and which were under normal harvest size, about 100 trees could be harvested and loaded , trimmed to logs about 20 metres long.

'Where would you land though?"

"Serenity ain't that long. Reckon Wash could put'er down up the road'

'Works. When?"

'Like to get done as soon as possible. Any chance of tomorrow?'

'Need to get the cuttin crew in – and the right boys'

'Family?'

"Yeah But this is a McDonald crew anyways. That Blue Sun yard is run by an outsider. He don't have many friends here. Not tomorrow. Hunnert trees. We'd have to hand cut and buck out, couldn't use the after t'morrow up the road at Band 23, near sunrise '

'Works. We'll be gone tomorrow and back day after."

They shook.

Wash and Kaylee had wandered down to the machines yard where Kaylee was inspecting the the huge lumber harvesting machines with delight. An older man, well over forty, as happy to explain his ten tonne babies to a pretty girl and even more pleased when she understood his jargon. A pair of younger men approached Wash.

'That your girl, mister?'

'No... no. We crew together.'

'She's the girl in the vid, ain't she? Hard to tell with all her clothes on. I'd be more certain if'n we saw her titties.' The boys sniggered.

Wash was a peaceable man. The boys were hard muscled woodsmen, but he had to defend his friend.

'She's the engineer on our ship. A ship that is going to make your crew a lot of real money. She gets upset. Ship don't fly. Ship don't fly. No payment. Think on.'

'Hey chill man. We're jus askin'. Them tits is pert famous round here'

'And the big guy's ass.'

'Keep tits and ass to yourself and the deal goes smooth, dongma?'

Wash' comm buzzed. Mal was calling him and Kaylee back to the mule and to Serenity. They stopped at the restaurant for dinner, enjoying the chance of a meal that was not formed protein. They ordered take out cabbage rolls and matzoh ball soup for those stuck on board. Mal brought flowers from a stall to bring home.

'Inara will love those,' Kaylee remarked as they walked.

'They're for River .actually. She couldn't leave the shop but I thought she'd like something pretty.'

"That's real sweet captn. Real sweet. But nothin' for Inara?'

'Her johns can give her stuff. I'm just the landlord.'

'D'ya remember this world?'

'Yeah. That's why we're here mei mei. We remembered the lumberyard.'

'No the other thing.'

"Yeah. I remember'

'I miss you. I miss... us.' Mal was silent. Kaylee lay her small hand on his big one.

'D'ya ever think about us?'

'Kělián de shuìmián! Near every night. But I'm not going to stand in your way with the doctor. '

'I'm not sure I'll ever get anywhere with him. Maybe we could have a tumble or two quiet-like? Just ... to relieve stress?'

'I couldn't do that, mei mei. I don't want to share, even with a possibility.'

The next morning was spent buying groceries and chceking out the scrap yard for parts. They mentioned that they would be going to Boros next and asked if anyone was needing a delivery in that direction. Mal was relieved that there was not.

'Short notice, eh? Next time you drop by, give me a few days and I'll find a customer fer ya.'

They left that afternoon , finding a geo-stable orbit on the other side of the world to pass the time while Pie got their cargo together.

'Think he'll come through Zoe?

'He's in it for the money sir. Depends on of the money's good enough.'

'He's a little too slick for my taste.' Jayne said. "Not trustworthy.'

But when Serenity landed at Band 23, well out of sight of the settlement, Pie was there with men and machinery to load up.

'We've had beautiful weather. It'll take about six hours.' he informed the crew. 'who do we work with?'

'Jayne and I will supervise. Rest of the crew would like shore leave.'

Kaylee told the captain that she and River were taking a picnic and going exploring in the woods.

'River's never seen a forest. And I saw a creek. Though we might follow that so's we don't get lost.'

Pie said, 'Bear left from here for the creek. You'll hear it because it drops through some rapids. There's a pool above there that we sometimes swim 's a hot spring further up, not reachable, but the water will be reasonable warm.'

'Thanks! We'll bring towels.'

'Do you have bathing suits?' asked Mal

'Born with 'em , captn. Not to fret!'

'Have you got your comm., mei mei?'

'Course! See you in time for supper. I'm cookin!'

'Are there berries?' asked River, as the girls backpacks filled with supplies, left the roadway, bearing left for the creek.

'Don''t drown! Don't get eaten by a bear!' Mall called after them.

Pie's comm buzzed. "Shit! One of the mess hall crew just scalded his arm. I'll hafta send him into town for the medic.'

"We have a doctor with us, want him to take a look?' Simon had travelled with Wash and Zoe on the mule down the road to Band 25 and the cleared campsite. He was looking forward to seeing a new world.

After twenty minutes. Zoe returned on the mule and headed for the infirmary. She informed Mal that when the planting timber crews heard there was a doctor on site, work was all but abandoned.

'And they all want the same thing,' she smiled, hoisting a large box marked Blue Sun Block 12 Contraceptive Patch 12 Month Female and a slightly smaller one marked 'Male'' She took off back to Simon's unexpected birth control clinic.

Four hours later, Mal's comm. Buzzed and Kaylee's voice said, "I think we have a little problem. Could someone come get us?'

'Anyone hurt?'

'No but…'

'Okay, just hold on.' Mal told Zoe to take the mule for the girls. "Mayhap they're just tired out, mayhap they did meet a bear. '

Zoe nodded and flew the mule over the treetops, avoiding the tight pathways between the rows of trees. There was light bush filling any open spaces, and not a few new spaces where Pie's crew has taken trees. The rapids were easy to find and she flew lower, nearly a klick up the creek to a sunny clearing surrounding a pretty pool. River was dancing naked in the sunshine but Kaylee, also naked, was sitting, crouching, near their packs, watching her as she spun and lept over the still forms of three young men.

'I need an explanation,' Zoe said to Kaylee.

'We was sunbathin after our swim and these boys showed up. They got kinds grabby and River…stopped them. Are they…?'

Zoe walked from one to another, kicking one over to make sure his nose was clear for breathing.

'They're alive'

'_Alive, alive oh. _

_'Alive, alive oh. _

_'Singing cockles and mussels alive alive oh_,' carolled River. She stopped in front of Zoe. 'We were dancing. They fell down.'

Zoe nodded. 'Put your dress on. We're leaving soon.'

Kaylee was scrambling into her own clothes. "Should we do anything bout these guys?'

'We'll tell Pie to fetch them. Don't think Simon would be happy about patching them as bothered his sister'

'We didn't find any berries.' said River.

The cargo was paid and stowed , and Simon had returned with Wash when the women returned. Wash was giving Simon stick about his newest patients. "The burn guy wasn't too bad. Simon said he would have healed fine but the bandaging was like to have crippled him.'

'The fingers were bound together so they couldn't move independently. There was a good chance the new skin would have grown across and made flippers instead of fingers. But it was an easy job to rebandage. He'll be fine.'

'But the women!' Wash exclaimed. 'All they wanted was contra patches and most wanted to try them out right away.'

Simon blushed. 'It didn't help that I was doing an internal before dispensing the patches. Zoe if this ever comes up again, please stay as chaperone?'

Jayne's grin was beyond dirty. 'Too much tasty for ya? Doncha have meds for that?'

Simon sighed. 'They were patients, Jayne, It's not…'

'Not very patient!' laughed Wash. 'When Simon slapped the patch on, they came out looking for something male. It was a test of my chastity, my marriage vows and my fear of death by wifely dismemberment to keep out of their way.'

'I trust you, husband.' Wash dramatically pantomimed of a prayer of thanks.

'Did you have a nice picnic and swim, girls?' asked Book.

Kaylee looked disturbed. River gave a bright eyed grin

'We danced with the boys!' she chirped.

'What boys?' asked Mal and Simon together.

'Some boys met Kaylee and River after their swim. They were being bothersome. They got a lesson in manners,' said Zoe.

'We didn't drown,' River told Mal earnestly. 'And we didn't get eaten by the bears.'

'Hey little man. Wanna see something hot I picked up back on Mycroft?'

'I've got something hot waiting for me in our bunk, Jayne.'

'Nah, captn's got her doin inventory on water supplies. Seems we forgot to pick up any last stop. You won't believe what I got here.'

'No animals right? That one with the zebras was pretty weird.'

'Human all the way and somethin you ain't never seen.'

'I'm a sophisticated guy, Jayne. There's not much…'

The girl on the screen grunted 'Ahahah oooh ooh. Don't Oh oh!'

Her face was out of the shot and a brown haired head covered her below the wiast, but her breasts were clearly in the shot. Her partner's big hand slid up her body and he rolled a hard pink nipple between two fingers.

'Definitely the second prettiest rack I've ever seen, but what's the big deal? Some amateur porn you picked up, not really my speed.'

'Look at her left side.'

'She has a scar….Is that.. tamade! Is that Kaylee? Jayne, where…?'

The partner had been kissing his way up her body, as she panted obviously still in the throes of orgasm.

'Jayne, this is embarrassing. Xiǎo qīngwā chànggē! that's Mal!'

On the big screen in the common room, Mal brushed hair from Kaylee's face and kissed her tenderly. "Feel nice, Kaywinnet?'

'Malcolm, that was wonderful. I… wonderful. What…I really need you inside me now.'

Mal gave her a wicked grin and lifted her leg around his waist.

The men watching grunted appreciatively at seeing their captain's hard cock before it slid easily into the mechanic's wet cunt.

'Wow, she was gagging for it,' said Wash. 'He really has her hot.'

The unabashed sounds of boisterous congress filled the common area. The men watched fascinated as the minutes passed.

'Hey, should you be watching pornos in here where River might walk in at any moment?' Mal's voice was not coming from the screen.

'Should you be watching smut at all,' added Simon, following the captain. 'That's… that scar on her side…that's Kaylee!'

'Well you've seen her titties before too, doc,' said Jayne, 'Sure you didn't recognize them first?'

'Kaylee is my patient as well as my friend,' said Simon, staring at the couple on the screen. 'It would not be appropriate to remember her in any other context.'

'This is a contest I'd be dee- lighted to remember,' said Jayne.

'Turn it off, Jayne. I don't know were you got this but I want it wiped…' Mal paused and stared at the screen. Kaylee's face and that of her lover were revealed as both reached climax and rolled side to side.

'Mal?' said Wash.

'Hey, Mal. Never knew you were tappin that. Makin good time too!'

'Seven minutes and sixteen seconds,' whispered Wash.

Mal just stared at the couple laughing on screen, then saw himself glare suddenly at the camera. 'Hey!' Said his screen self and the vid stopped.

He flushed a deeper red and grabbed the control from Jayne. 'You will wipe that and you will never refer to it again. Especially to Kaylee. This never happened.'

Jayne opened his mouth. 'Never ,' said Mal. Jayne nodded.

Simon was still staring at the dark screen open-mouthed. Abruptly, he turned and marched out.

Mal made a step towards him, then turned away.

'Never,' he said once more to Jayne and left in the direction of his own bunk, next door to Kaylee.

Wash stared at Jayne, eyebrows raised. 'You better do as he says. I think that's his 'kick you into the engine' mood.'

Jayne snorted. 'Ya'd think he'd be proud of a performance like that. Seven minutes and sixteen seconds and that was just the straight fuckin part. Obvious they'd been at it for awhiles afore the vid starts.'

'Did you never think you were invading their privacy? That wasn't taken on Serenity. Looks like shuttle two. An if you got it here, that's the vid that everyone kept sniggering about. The one that go Pie his start as an evil mastermind, or whatever his ambition is.

'And little Kaylee! She's a lusty girl but she has feelings too. She wants to get with Simon. How's he reacting to seeing his sweet prairie flower fucking her brains out with her boss?"

'The doc? Kaylee can forget him. She flashin a right spectacular pair and he sees her scar. An if you didn't notice, once the captn showed up. Doc weren't seein nothin but his fine ass. Ask me, Kaylee ain't likely ever to be a fancy Core doctor's wife. Doc ain't gonna swing that way. '

Wash stared. 'Wipe the vid, Jayne. Cut your losses.'

As Mal opened the hatch to his bunk, Kaylee's door, slid open. 'Can I talk to you captn?' she asked.

Mal wanted to refuse, still angry and embarrassed by seeing himelf naked body and soul on screen. But Kaylee had been weeping.

'What is it mei mei? What can I do?'

'What River said- about dancin. That wasn't the way of it. '

'I've come to notice that girl has a fanciful way of speakin I think she meant you met some boys from the camp and spent some time with them.'

'Well, they was boys from the camp. We was sunbathin and River was chasin sunbeams when three boys come out of the woods. I looked for my dress but River just kept on dancin. And I guess the boys misunderstood. They said some pert rude things and tried to grab us. An I called on the comm, but River jus kept dancin. The boys tried to grab her too and next thing, them two is on the grass and Riv's twirlin my guy away and he's on the grass too an then Zoe arrived.

'They seemed to think that because of the vid we'd be willin to go with anybody. I was scared, Malcolm. Sharin is one thing. Takin .. that's not ... nice. '

'What vid?'

'Has anyone mentioned about how our last visit her was mem'rable?'

'It's been said once or twice. Right boring world if a supply trip from a spaceship shuttle is still talked about years later.'

'You know that Pie we was dealin with was the delivery boy who saw us... together.'

'I was mad at the time, but we were free adults. So the boy saw us making love. Not a problem. You said so at the time.'

'He made a vid. He was there longer than we realized You. . I was only seein you until he spoke. And that was when he turned off the vid.'

'How long? ... Don't tell me. Seven minutes and sixteen seconds.'

'And he showed the vid all over school and got to be Big Man here and then he ran with his rep. So that how he was the one we was dealin with.'

'And the vid is still circulatin. I saw it myself.' said Mal.

'Tāngyuán hé dàmǐ,I'm so embarrassed Malcolm.'

'You look gorgeous, Kaywinnet, all pink and smilin. I guess I made you happy that time,  
anyway. '

Kaylee threw her arms around her captain. 'You always made me happy.'

She tried to pull him down for a kiss, bu the resisted.

'Kaylee, we decided this. We're not lovers nomore, or whatever we were,. If you want to go after the doctor, you know he's not goin to want to share.'

Kaylee sighed. 'I could share, He'll always put River first. I know that's not the same, but she's always gonna be first. And I can do that.'

She frowned. 'Where did you see the vid: did Pie show it to you?'

'He ain't was playin it on the common room screen to Wash, when me and Simon arrived.'

'Simon? Well,now he just thinks I'm a slut.'

'Pert sure he didn't think you was a blushin virgin, Kaylee.' He kissed her forehead. 'You got a right straightforward way of speakin about what you want from a man.'

Kaylee wrapped herself aroung his torso and rested her head on his broad chest.

'River didn't kill those boys did she?'

'Zoe says no. An Pie sent guys after them. Don't know if we'll be welcome back. '

'You'd go back!'

'We'll see if there a profit from this job first. If it's good, why not?'

'The boys attacked River and me!'

'An River put'em in their places. We can cross that bridge later, mebbe we'll send Zoe with Wash and Jayne on the next job. An like I say, if there is one.'

Kaylee stared at him roundeyed. 'You don't get the attacked part at all do you?'

'Mei mei, we're under attack every day. There was a problem an you were scared. I understand. But Zoe was already on her way although It sounds like River took care of it first.

'And what did River do, exactly? That I don't understand.'

Simon watched Mal and Kaylee talking quietly in the common room. She was obviously angry with the captain and had been all through dinner. Each time he reached out and touched her, she shrugged him off and her clear brow was marred by an unaccustomed frown. But as Mal spoke, she slowly relaxed until she gave him a small smile. Mal turned his best charming grin on her and whispered something that made her giggle. He kissed her hair and she trotted off to the engine room, humming.

The tension in Mal's shoulders relaxed too as he watched his mechanic. He sighed and turned, seeing Simon for the first time.

'She's all yours if you want her, you know. There's nothing between us.'

Simon nodded.

Mal left for the bridge and Simon watched him, remembering two bodies in passion. And he was not sure which of those two he wanted most.


End file.
